sharktalefandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Draph91
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! I'm a member of FANDOM's Community Support team. Thank you for your edit to Oscar! It looks as though none of the admins for this community are active right now, but if you need help, check out or stop by Community Central to explore our forums. You can also follow the Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. And don't forget to check out FANDOM University for quick how-to videos. Please leave me a message if I can help with anything. Enjoy your time at ! BertH (help forum | blog) 19:34, April 18, 2018 (UTC) Warcraft (alternatively known as Warcraft: The Beginning)[4] is a 2016 American action fantasy film directed by Duncan Jones and written by Charles Leavitt and Jones. It is based on the video game series of the same name. The film stars Travis Fimmel, Paula Patton, Ben Foster, Dominic Cooper, Toby Kebbell, Ben Schnetzer, Robert Kazinsky, Clancy Brown and Daniel Wu. The film portrays the initial encounters between the humans and the orcs and takes place in a variety of locations established in the video game series.[5] The film was first announced in 2006 as a project partnership between Legendary Pictures and the game's developer, Blizzard Entertainment.[6] Warcraft premiered in Paris on May 24, 2016, and was released by Universal Pictures in the United States on June 10, 2016.[7] Despite receiving negative reviews from critics and a disappointing domestic box office performance, the film has grossed $433 million worldwide, surpassing Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time as the highest-grossing video game adaptation of all time,[3][8] although it was still considered a financial disappointment.[9] Contents hide *1Plot *2Cast *3Production **3.1Development **3.2Casting **3.3Filming **3.4Music *4Release **4.1Home media *5Reception **5.1Box office ***5.1.1United States ***5.1.2Outside US **5.2Critical response **5.3Accolades *6Sequel *7See also *8References *9External links Plothttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=1 edit Draenor, the homeworld of the orcs, is being torn apart by a mysterious force known as fel magic. Gul'dan, a powerful orc warlock, unites the orc clans and forms the Horde, and creates a portal to the world of Azeroth. The orcs begin to use fel magic to drain the life out of captive draenei in order to sustain the portal. Once it is operational, Gul'dan leads a small warband to capture prisoners on Azeroth and sacrifice them to bring the rest of the Horde through the portal. Durotan, the chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan, his pregnant mate Draka, and his friend Orgrim Doomhammer join this initial warband. While crossing through the portal, Draka goes into labor. When the orcs arrive on Azeroth, Gul'dan assists Draka with giving birth, but while the baby is born alive, it is in neonatal distress, struggling to breathe, and is near death. Gul'dan then drains the life out of a nearby deer to revive and infuse fel magic into the baby, which Durotan later names Go'el. The orcs raid several settlements throughout Azeroth. Anduin Lothar, the military commander of the human forces in the Stormwind Kingdom, looks over some of the men that were killed, and finds a trespassing mage named Khadgar, who explains that he was investigating the dead bodies because they contained traces of fel magic. Khadgar persuades Stormwind's king, Llane Wrynn, to consult Medivh, the renowned Guardian of Tirisfal, and Llane sends Anduin and Khadgar to Medivh's stronghold, Karazhan, to inform him of the fel magic's presence on Azeroth. In the Karazhan library, a ghostly shadow leads Khadgar to a mysterious book, which he takes. Anduin, Khadgar, and Medivh join a scouting team following traces of fel magic but are ambushed by orcs. Medivh uses a spell to kill the fel-corrupted orcs, leaving the Horde's warchief, Blackhand, to flee along with Durotan and Orgrim. Khadgar restrains a half-orc slave, Garona, and the soldiers take her prisoner. King Llane frees Garona in exchange for loyalty to Stormwind, and she leads the humans to spy on the orc camp, where they learn of Gul'dan's plan to bring the Horde to Azeroth. Meanwhile, Durotan realizes that the fel magic is responsible for the destruction of Draenor, and if Gul'dan is not thwarted, Azeroth will suffer the same fate. Despite Orgrim's objections, Durotan invites Llane to a secret meeting so that the Frostwolf Clan and the humans can unite to defeat Gul'dan. While studying the book that he took from Karazhan, Khadgar learns that Gul'dan could not have opened the portal on his own; he had help from someone on Azeroth. He is confronted by Medivh, who burns Khadgar's research when Khadgar offers to help him with his work. The Frostwolf Clan meets with the humans to negotiate an alliance, but the group is ambushed by Blackhand. As the humans retreat, Medivh forms a magical barrier to protect them, but Lothar's son Callan is separated from the rest of the group and killed by Blackhand. Medivh is severely weakened, and Garona and Khadgar take him back to Karazhan to recover. After noticing Medivh's eyes shine green, showing that he is infected by fel magic, Khadgar returns to his former home, Dalaran, to seek help from the Kirin Tor, the authority of human and high elven mages. The Kirin Tor facilitate a meeting with Alodi, revealed to be the shadow who led Khadgar to the book; she confirms that Medivh has indeed been corrupted by fel magic and turned into a demon. At the orc camp, Blackhand purges the Frostwolf Clan. Orgrim helps Draka to escape, and she sends Go'el down a river in a basket, but is then found and killed by another orc. Durotan challenges Gul'dan to Mak'gora, a traditional orcish duel to the death for leadership of a clan – in this case, all of the orcs. During the fight, Gul'dan violates the honorable combat rules by draining the life out of Durotan with his magic, killing him and earning the disapproval of the orcs watching, and he empowers Blackhand with the same magic. Medivh, now in a half-demonic state, starts to open the portal to Draenor, and Gul'dan begins sacrificing the captured human villagers to allow the rest of the Horde to enter Azeroth. Llane leads the human army in an assault on the orc camp, while Anduin and Khadgar fight Medivh and destroy the demon that had begun to manifest on the outside. Medivh is left mortally wounded, and uses the last of his strength to close the portal to Draenor and instead open a portal to Stormwind, allowing Llane to evacuate most of the freed prisoners. When Medivh eventually dies, the portal closes, leaving Llane, Garona and a small number of human soldiers to fight the orcs. Llane secretly orders Garona to kill him, bringing her honor among the orcs and putting her in a position of power to bring peace between the two races. Garona reluctantly does so and is welcomed into the Horde by Gul'dan. As the orcs celebrate, Lothar arrives to retrieve King Llane's body and discovers Garona's knife still in Llane's neck, realizing that it was she who had killed their king. Blackhand challenges Lothar to Mak'gora, and Lothar quickly disposes of him. Against Gul'dan's demands, the orcs, bound by tradition, allow Lothar to depart with Llane's body. At Llane's funeral in Stormwind, the leaders of the other human nations, along with the high elves and dwarves, proclaim an alliance against the orcs and rally behind Lothar as the leader of the Alliance forces. Elsewhere, Orgrim takes one of Durotan's tusks to one day give to Go'el, and the basket containing Go'el is found by a human. Casthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=2 edit Further information on the characters: Characters of Warcraft *Travis Fimmel as Anduin Lothar, the military commander of the human forces in Stormwind Kingdom. Steadfast and charismatic, Anduin is a knight who has sacrificed everything to keep the king and his people safe. *Paula Patton as Garona Halforcen, a strong-willed half-orc survivor caught between the Alliance and the Horde. *Ben Foster as Medivh, the current Guardian of Tirisfal and a mysterious and reclusive protector who wields formidable magical power. *Dominic Cooper as King Llane Wrynn, ruler of the Stormwind Kingdom and a beacon of hope for his people in times of darkness, and Anduin's brother-in-law. *Toby Kebbell as Durotan, the father of Go'el and the noble orc chieftain of the Frostwolf Clan battling to save his exiled clan and the rest of the renegade orcs from Gul'dan and the destruction of their world. Kebbell also portrays the Archmage Antonidas, leader of the Kirin Tor, the mage council of Dalaran. *Ben Schnetzer as Khadgar, a gifted young mage who was trained at a young age by the Kirin Tor to succeed Medivh as Guardian, but left and eventually found his place in the Stormwind Kingdom. *Robert Kazinsky as Orgrim Doomhammer, Durotan's best friend and right-hand man who later leads the survivors of the Frostwolf Clan. *Clancy Brown as Blackhand, the fearsome orc chieftain of the Blackrock Clan and puppet of Gul'dan who rises to become the first warchief of the Horde. *Daniel Wu as Gul'dan, a sinister Shadowmoon orc warlock. Wielding powerful fel magic and driven by his ravenous desire for power, he orchestrates the actions of the Horde from behind the scenes. *Ruth Negga as Lady Taria Wrynn, Queen-consort of Stormwind, King Llane's wife and most trusted counsel, and Anduin's sister. *Anna Galvin as Draka, Durotan's mate and the mother of Go'el. *Callum Keith Rennie as Moroes, the castellan who manages Medivh's arcane stronghold of Karazhan. *Burkely Duffield as Callan Lothar, son of Anduin and a soldier who follows in his father's footsteps. *Ryan Robbins as Karos, a soldier of Stormwind. *Dean Redman as Varis, a soldier of Stormwind. Redman also portrayed a caged Frostwolf Clan orc. Terry Notary appears as Grommash Hellscream, the orc chieftain of the Warsong Clan, though the part is listed in the credits as Peon. Notary also served as stunt coordinator and movement coach for the film, working with cast members Kebbell, Kazinsky, Brown, Wu and Galvin on their portrayals of the orcs, and with Foster on his portrayals of magic. Michael Adamthwaite appears as King Magni Bronzebeard, the dwarf ruler of Ironforge. Tommy Rieder and Dylan Schombing appear as a young Medivh and Varian Wrynn, respectively. Glenn Close makes an uncredited appearance as Alodi, an ancient mage locked in an artifact within Dalaran, described as "the Guardian before there was a Guardian".[10][11] In the comics, Alodi was the first Guardian of Tirisfal and a male half-elf, while the character in the film is closer to that of Aegwynn, Medivh's mother. Chris Metzen, who served as a co-producer and uncredited story writer for the film, and is the Senior Vice-President of Story and Franchise Development at Blizzard Entertainment and the voice of Thrall in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft Warcraft franchise], makes an uncredited cameo appearance as a turbaned perfume vendor on the streets of Stormwind Kingdom.[12] Productionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=3 edit Developmenthttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=4 edit The project was officially announced in May 2006[6] and was originally set to take place in the era of Warcraft: Orcs and Humans. This setting, however, was later dropped, with Blizzard feeling that it would be too similar to The Lord of the Rings.[13] Initially scheduled for a 2009 release, the film was later delayed to 2011.[14] However, by Comicon 2011, the film was announced to still be in the "Treatment stage".[15] Uwe Boll made a bid to direct, but was turned away by Blizzard, who he claims to have said, "We will not sell the movie rights, not to you… especially not to you. Because it's such a big online game success, maybe a bad movie would destroy that ongoing income, what the company has with it."[16] Sam Raimi was initially attached to direct,[17][18] but was replaced by Duncan Jones in January 2013.[19] Upon coming aboard, Jones immediately voiced his displeasure at the script, which he stated "was the stale fantasy trope of, humans are the good guys, monsters are the bad guys". With Blizzard's approval (who had also been looking to change the story), Jones altered the story so that "It's 50-50."[20] Jones also faced personal struggles during filming, as his wife was diagnosed with breast cancer soon after Jones took over, and his father, David Bowie, died from cancer late in production. Jones thus summed up the challenge by telling The New York Times, "My film started and ended with cancer."[20] At San Diego Comic-Con International in July 2013, a concept trailer was presented, featuring a battle between a human and an orc.[21] Castinghttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=5 edit On September 23, 2013, it was reported that actors Paul Dano, Travis Fimmel, Anson Mount, and Anton Yelchin were on the shortlist to star in the film. In October 2013, Fimmel was announced to play the lead character.[22][23] On December 4, 2013, the main cast of the film, consisting of Fimmel, Ben Foster, Paula Patton, Dominic Cooper, Toby Kebbell and Robert Kazinsky, was announced. On December 14, 2013, Universal added Daniel Wu and Clancy Brown to the cast.[24] In early March 2014, newcomer Burkely Duffield joined the cast.[25] Many of the casting announcements were made at a panel presentation during BlizzCon 2014. Filminghttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=6 edit Principal photography began on January 13, 2014, and lasted for four months, finishing on May 23, 2014.[26][27] Filming took place primarily in Vancouver, among other locations.[28] Post-production lasted twenty months.[29] Regarding the use of computer-generated imagery, Jones said, "It's a tool like any other. It can be done well and it can be done shit. The best CGI has you forgetting that it's CGI, and accepting the visual as whatever it is supposed to be—like props. No one has an issue with props in film, do they?"[30]Cinematographer Simon Duggan said the film had a 12 weeks prep period.[31] Musichttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=7 edit Warcraft: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack is the soundtrack.[32] This music was composed by Ramin Djawadi and released on June 10, 2016.[33] Djawadi was hired by Jones and Legendary Pictures in October 2014.[32] The vinyl version of the soundtrack was released on September 5, 2016.[34] Releasehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=8 edit Warcraft was set to be released on December 18, 2015, but following the announcement of the coinciding release of Star Wars: The Force Awakens, the release was pushed back to the following year.[7] The film premiered at the Le Grand Rex in Paris on May 24, 2016. It was released in the United Kingdom on May 30, 2016,[35] in the United States on June 10, 2016[7] and in Australia on June 16, 2016,[36] ten years after the project was first announced. Home mediahttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=9 edit Warcraft was released on digital download on September 13, 2016, and was released on Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, Blu-ray 3D and DVD on September 22, 2016 in Australia[37] and on September 27 in the United States and Canada.[38] Select editions of the physical release include a digital copy of World of Warcraft along with digital bonus codes for other Blizzard games to tie-in with the film.[39] Receptionhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=10 edit Box officehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=11 edit https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:SDCC_2015_-_Warcraft_panel_(19708584916).jpg The cast of Warcraft at the 2015 San Diego Comic-Con to promote the film. Warcraft grossed $47.4 million in the United States and $386.3 million in other countries for a worldwide total of $433.7 million, against a production budget of $160 million.[3] Given its $160 million budget, The Hollywood Reporter''reported the film needed to earn at least $450 million to break-even.[40][41] Worldwide, it is the highest-grossing film of all time based on a video game (breaking ''Prince of Persia: The Sands of Time's record).[42] It is the first (and only) video game film to cross $400 million in ticket sales globally.[43] The film joined Terminator Genisys as the only American films to earn $400 million worldwide without also crossing $100 million in North America,[44] and also one of the few Hollywood releases to earn $100 million in China without making $100 million in the United States.[45] United Stateshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=12 edit In the United States and Canada, Warcraft opened on June 10, 2016, alongside The Conjuring 2 and Now You See Me 2, and was projected to gross around $25 million in its opening weekend.[46][47][48] Variety reported that the film was generating only moderate interest among U.S. moviegoers, which could possibly hurt its box office performance stateside, with poor reviews and competition from the aforementioned films and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (released the week prior) also affecting its performance.[49] The film grossed $3.1 million from 2,632 theaters in its Thursday night previews and $10.7 million on its first day.[50][51] It went on to gross $24.2 million, finishing second at the box office behind The Conjuring 2 ($40.1 million).[52] It fell by 70% on its second weekend, earning $7.2 million.[53] Outside UShttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=13 edit Warcraft was released in a total of 65 countries from June to August 2016, and international territories were expected to produce better results than in North America.[49][54][55][56][57] It opened across 20 countries in the week ending May 29, 2016, including France, Germany and Russia, two weeks ahead of its North American debut, and was estimated to gross around $20 million in its opening weekend. Internationally, it faced competition from Alice Through the Looking Glass, X-Men: Apocalypse,[58] Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows,[55] The Conjuring 2, Finding Dory,[59] as well as the UEFA Euro 2016 in most European countries[57] throughout its run. It opened on Thursday, May 26, earning $9.3 million from 11 markets.[46] On Friday, May 27, the total rose to $16.3 million.[54] In its opening weekend, it grossed $31.7 million from 20 markets, of which $2.1 million alone came from 73 IMAX screens.[60][61] In its second weekend, it added $29.5 million from 28 markets, with $1.8 million delivered from 130 IMAX screens.[62] It finally topped the international box office in its third weekend with $185.8 million, propelled by a huge opening in China.[57] It scored the biggest opening day of all time in Ukraine ($233,000),[63] the biggest of 2016 in Germany ($2.2 million), the second-biggest in Russia ($2.8 million), behind Deadpool, and Universal's third-biggest opening day ever in Sweden ($539,000), behind only Fifty Shades of Grey and Furious 7.[54] In terms of opening weekend, it opened with $10.4 million in Russia, giving it the second-biggest debut of 2016 behind Deadpool, and occupied 63% of the market share.[64] It earned $5.8 million in Germany, $4.4 million in France, $3.4 million in Mexico, $2.8 million in Brazil, $2.7 million in Taiwan, $2.5 million in Spain and Australia, and $2 million in Italy and in Turkey, it recorded the biggest opening weekend ever for Universal with a $1.1 million debut and the fourth-biggest in Sweden, with $1.3 million.[57][60][61][62][65] In the United Kingdom, it came in first place with a £3.62 million ($5.27 million) seven-day opening after a close race with Out of the Shadows from 500 theaters.[62][66] In South Korea, it finished in second place with $5.1 million, behind The Jungle Book, which also opened the same weekend.[57] In China, based on pre-sales, Warcraft was one of the country's most anticipated films of all time,[67] and was projected to gross around $100–150 million[68][69] to as high as $200 million[70] during its five-day opening weekend. It received the widest Chinese release ever, occupying an unprecedented 67.5% of the screens available in China, besting the previous record of Furious 7's 62.8% of screens.[68] It pre-sold $2 million worth of tickets twelve days before its premiere on June 8, which rose to a staggering $20.7 million by June 6, the third biggest of all time, behind Furious 7 and Avengers: Age of Ultron.[67][68][71] It broke the IMAX pre-sales record with $8.2 million for the opening weekend, breaking Captain America: Civil War's $3.7 million, set a month prior.[68][72] However, the film faced competition from X-Men: Apocalypse, which opened on June 3, five days before its debut.[73] It began its theatrical run on Tuesday midnight, June 7 with across 285 IMAX screens, taking advantage of the Dragon Boat Festival holiday, where it grossed $7.6 million.[55] It opened on June 8, earning $46 million on its opening day to record the second-biggest opening day for a Hollywood film, behind Furious 7.[70][74][75] It did, however, break the biggest non-weekend opening-day record, besting the previous record-holder Avengers: Age of Ultron($28.3 million), the biggest IMAX midnight run ($1.4 million), and the biggest IMAX opening-day gross ($5.3–6 million). On its second day, it added $44.5–46.5 million, breaking the record for the biggest Thursday gross, previously held by The Mermaid, and the biggest two-day gross for a Hollywood film.[76] Through its opening weekend, it earned $156 million in five days – $64.5 million in three days – setting records for the biggest opening weekend of all time in the country, eclipsing the previous record held by Avengers: Age of Ultron, and the fastest film to gross 1 billion renminbi in 117 hours, eclipsing Furious 7's previous record of 120 hours.[57][77] Moreover, it broke IMAX record for the biggest Friday ($4.2 million), the fastest three-day gross ($15.2 million) and the biggest opening weekend ($20 million).[57] Gamers of the video game made up a 85% of the total attendees during its opening weekend[78][not in citation given] It has so far grossed a total of $27.5 million in IMAX ticket sales, the third-highest for a Hollywood film in the country,[65] and $221 million there.[79] Critical responsehttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=14 edit On Rotten Tomatoes the film has an approval rating of 27% based on 211 reviews with an average rating of 4.2/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Warcraft has visual thrills to spare, but they – and director Duncan Jones' distinctive gifts – are wasted on a sluggish and derivative adaptation of a bestselling game with little evident cinematic value."[80] On Metacritic, the film has a score of 32 out of 100 based on 40 critics, indicating "generally unfavorable reviews".[8] Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "B+" on an A+ to F scale.[51] Geoff Berkshire of Variety criticized the film's attempts at adapting a source material with "inherent ridiculousness" in regards to how the original game series was not meant to have a very deep narrative: "It's an unwaveringly earnest film that never owns up to exactly how campy every character, every conflict and every new realm truly is."[81] A.A. Dowd of The A.V. Club wrote that, "To watch Warcraft is never to be transported, but to wade through a thick morass of mythology, exposition, gaudy light-show effects, half-assed character development, and formulaic franchise groundwork," while describing director/cowriter Duncan Jones as "a talented sci-fi fabulist who’s fallen screaming into the same CGI abyss that consumed Peter Jackson during his unfortunate Hobbit cycle."[82] Helen O'Hara, reviewing for the UK-based GQ Magazine, stated that although the film itself is a "strong adaptation" of Warcraft, the script diminishes the film's impact: "The problem is that it just can't escape those cod-fantasy roots. There are too many mysterious proper nouns being thrown into conversation and at least 12 major characters competing for space … We're zipping from one to another here so quickly that they only have time for the most portentous, and sometimes clichéd, dialogue."[83] Dave Robinson of Crash Landed, however, praised the film's depiction of the Orc race and that they were believable but that there "really is no depth in the script on the human side of the fence".[84] Accoladeshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=15 edit Sequelhttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=16 edit With the film's storyline leaving Warcraft open to possible sequels, Jones has expressed interest in a sequel to the film, likely to be adapted from Warcraft II: Tides of Darkness, the second video game in the [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft Warcraft franchise].[86][87][88] See alsohttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=17 edit *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:United_States_film.svgFilm in the United States portal * *https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/File:Samsung_Galaxy_S5_Vector.svg2010s portal Referenceshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=18 edit #'Jump up^' [http://www.bbfc.co.uk/releases/warcraft-beginning-film "WARCRAFT: THE BEGINNING (12A)"]. British Board of Film Classification. Retrieved May 19, 2016. #'Jump up^' Pamela McClintock (May 18, 2016). "Summer Box-Office Guide to 'Suicide Squad,' Safe Bets and Potential Misfires". Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved May 18, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-BOM_3-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-BOM_3-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-BOM_3-2 c''] "Warcraft (2016)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved January 31, 2017. #Jump up^' Reynolds, Simon (November 2, 2015). "Warcraft: The Beginning poster revealed ahead of trailer release on Friday". Digital Spy. Retrieved November 2, 2015. #'Jump up^' Goldfarb, Andrew (November 9, 2013). "Warcraft Movie Will Include Iconic Game Characters, Locations". IGN. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-blizz06pr_6-0 Jump up to:'''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-blizz06pr_6-1 b''] Blizzard Entertainment (May 9, 2006). "BLIZZARD ENTERTAINMENT® AND LEGENDARY PICTURES TO PRODUCE LIVE-ACTION WARCRAFT® MOVIE". Web.Archive.org. Archived from the original on November 25, 2007. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-release-date_7-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-release-date_7-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-release-date_7-2 ''c] Stedman, Alex (April 23, 2015). "'Pacific Rim 2' Pushed Back to Summer 2017". Variety. Retrieved April 30, 2015. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Meta_8-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Meta_8-1 ''b] "Warcraft Reviews". Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved June 14, 2016. #'Jump up^' McClintock, Pamela (13 July 2016). "Box-Office Analysis: 'Warcraft' Avoids "Utter Failure" But Will Still Lose Money". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved 14 July 2016. #'Jump up^' Welsh, Oli (May 30, 2016). "The Warcraft movie is too faithful by half". Eurogamer. Retrieved June 12, 2016. #'Jump up^' Linden, Sheri (May 24, 2016). "'Warcraft' Film Review". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 12, 2016. #'Jump up^' "Chris Metzen on Warcraft Set, Demon Hunter Armor in Dressing Room, Kinndy Sparkshine in Legion". Wowhead. May 29, 2016. Retrieved June 1, 2016. #'Jump up^' Charles Onyett (August 4, 2007). "BlizzCon 2007: New Details of the Warcraft Movie". IGN (PC). #'Jump up^' Michael McWhertor (August 4, 2007). "Warcraft Movie Details Revealed At BlizzCon". Kotaku.com. #'Jump up^' Pete Haas (July 22, 2010). "Comic Con: World Of Warcraft Movie Isn't Dead But It's Nowhere Close To Happening". Cinema Blend. #'Jump up^' "Blizzard laugh away Uwe Boll". Movie Chronicles.com. April 21, 2008. Retrieved October 24, 2008. #'Jump up^' Fred Topel (July 13, 2012). "Comic Con 2012 Exclusive: Sam Raimi Won't Direct the World of Warcraft Movie". Crave Online. #'Jump up^' Medievaldragon (March 5, 2013). "Sam Raimi Reveals Why He Departed the Warcraft Film". Blizzplanet. #'Jump up^' Borys Kit (January 30, 2013). "'Warcraft' Movie Lands 'Source Code' Director (Exclusive)". Hollywood Reporter. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-NYTBowie_20-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-NYTBowie_20-1 ''b] Itzkoff, Dave. "Duncan Jones, David Bowie's Son, on Making 'Warcraft' and Facing His Own Battles". New York Times. Retrieved May 26, 2016. #'Jump up^' Vejvoda, Jim (July 20, 2013). "Comic-Con: Warcraft Sizzle Reel Shown". IGN.com. Retrieved August 19, 2013. #'Jump up^' "Paul Dano, Travis Fimmel, Anson Mount, Anton Yelchin On 'Warcraft' Short List". Deadline. #'Jump up^' "'Vikings' Actor Travis Fimmel Game for Legendary's 'Warcraft' (EXCLUSIVE)". Variety. #'Jump up^' Yamato, Jen (December 18, 2013). "Daniel Wu, Clancy Brown Join Big Screen World Of 'Warcraft'". deadline.com. Retrieved December 19, 2013. #'Jump up^' Mendoza, Jon (March 26, 2015). "'Warcraft': Duncan Jones, Travis Fimmel Reveal What Fans Will See In Video Game-Based Film". Yibada. Retrieved November 7, 2015. #'Jump up^' Duncan Jones (May 23, 2014). "Twitter / ManMadeMoon: Final day on Warcraft now…". #'Jump up^' Zakarin, Jordan (May 23, 2014). "Duncan Jones' Big Screen 'Warcraft' Adaptation Finally Wraps Production". thewrap.com. Retrieved June 2, 2014. #'Jump up^' Germain Lussier (May 23, 2014). "Duncan Jones' 'Warcraft' Has Wrapped Production". /Film. Retrieved March 31, 2016. #'Jump up^' "World of Warcraft film post-production will take about 20 months to 'get right'". Polygon.com. May 6, 2014. #'Jump up^' Matt Peckham (May 20, 2016). "Here's Everything We Know About the Warcraft Movie So Far". Time. Retrieved March 31,2016. #'Jump up^' Andy Wooding (July 24, 2016). "Film Doctor Warcraft cinematographer Simon Duggan In Conversation". Film Doctor. Retrieved July 24, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-filmmusicreporter_32-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-filmmusicreporter_32-1 ''b] "Ramin Djawadi to Score Duncan Jones' 'Warcraft' Movie". filmmusicreporter.com. October 17, 2014. #'Jump up^' "Warcraft: Original Motion Picture Soundtrack". Retrieved October 8, 2016. #'Jump up^' "'Warcraft' score up for pre-order". modern-vinyl.com. July 27, 2016. #'Jump up^' Fletcher, Rosie; Armitage, Hugh. "Warcraft movie release date, trailer, cast, plot, poster, spoilers and everything you need to know". Digital Spy. Retrieved June 1, 2016. #'Jump up^' Nicholson, Mikey (May 17, 2016). "The 'Warcraft' movie is totally transforming its actors into orc warriors". SBS. SBS. Retrieved May 28, 2016. #'Jump up^' "Warcraft: The Beginning". The Viewing Lounge. September 23, 2016. #'Jump up^' "From Universal Pictures Home Entertainment And Legendary Pictures: Warcraft". PR Newswire. July 28, 2016. #'Jump up^' "Buy WARCRAFT™ on Blu-Ray and DVD, Get Three Epic Digital Loot Drops". Blizzard Entertainment. September 12, 2016. #'Jump up^' Abid Rahman and Patrick Brzeski (June 14, 2016). "Legendary Sells 'Warcraft' China Online Rights For Record Sum". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 16, 2016. #'Jump up^' Pamela McClintock (July 3, 2016). "Box Office: 'Finding Dory' Sinks 'Legend of Tarzan,' 'BFG' With $50M-Plus". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved July 3, 2016. #'Jump up^' Scott Mendelson (June 19, 2016). "Box Office: 'Warcraft' Is The 'Batman V Superman' Of Video Game Movies". Forbes. Retrieved June 22, 2016. #'Jump up^' Scott Mendelson (June 26, 2016). "Box Office: 'Warcraft' Crosses $400M Global, 'Finding Dory' Tops Weekend". Forbes. Retrieved June 26, 2016. #'Jump up^' Scott Mendelson (August 30, 2015). "Box Office: 'Terminator Genisys' Crosses $400 Million Worldwide". Forbes. Retrieved August 31, 2015. #'Jump up^' Scott Mendelson (June 8, 2016). "Box Office: 'Warcraft' Snags Jaw-Dropping $46 Million Opening Day In China". Forbes. Retrieved June 8, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-USopening_46-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-USopening_46-1 ''b] Dave McNarry (May 27, 2016). "'Warcraft' Opens in First in 11 International Markets With $9.3 Million". Variety. Retrieved May 28, 2016. #'Jump up^' Pamela McClintock (June 5, 2016). "Box Office: 'Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 2' Wins Ho-Hum Weekend With $35.3M". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 5, 2016. #'Jump up^' Lang, Brent (June 7, 2016). "Box Office: 'Conjuring 2' to Ward Off 'Warcraft,' 'Now You See Me 2'". Variety. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Intlopening_49-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Intlopening_49-1 ''b] Dave McNarry (May 26, 2016). "$160 Million-Budgeted 'Warcraft' Faces Tough Battle at Box Office". Variety. Retrieved May 28, 2016. #'Jump up^' "'Warcraft' Invades The U.S. On Thursday Night". Deadline.com. Retrieved June 10, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-CinemaScore_51-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-CinemaScore_51-1 ''b] "'Conjuring 2' Screams Up $37M+, 'Warcraft' Spoils At $26M+, 'Now You See Me 2' At $22M+". deadline.com. #'Jump up^' Pamela McClintock (June 12, 2016). "Box Office: 'Conjuring 2' Soars to $40.4M; 'Warcraft' Bombs in U.S. With $24.4M". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 12, 2016. #'Jump up^' "Warcraft (2016)". Box Office Mojo. Retrieved June 22, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Opening_54-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Opening_54-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Opening_54-2 c''] Nancy Tartaglione (May 28, 2016). "'Warcraft' Builds $16.3M Overseas War Chest Through Friday – Intl B.O. Update". Deadline.com. Retrieved May 28, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-TTT_55-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-TTT_55-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-TTT_55-2 ''c] Nancy Tartaglione (June 4, 2016). "'Warcraft' Whipping Up $69M Offshore Cume In 2nd Frame – Intl Box Office". Deadline.com. Retrieved June 5, 2016. #'Jump up^' Paul Tassi (June 7, 2016). "The 'Warcraft' Movie May Be A Critical Miss, But It Looks Like An International Hit". Forbes. Retrieved June 8, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Overseas25thOpening_57-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Overseas25thOpening_57-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Overseas25thOpening_57-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Overseas25thOpening_57-3 ''d] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Overseas25thOpening_57-4 e''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Overseas25thOpening_57-5 ''f] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Overseas25thOpening_57-6 g''] Nancy Tartaglione (June 12, 2016). "'Warcraft' Cumes $261.7M Overseas With $156M China Weekend; 'Conjuring 2' Scares Up $50M – Intl Box Office Update". Deadline.com. Retrieved June 13, 2016. #Jump up^' Nancy Tartaglione (May 25, 2016). "'Alice Through The Looking Glass' Eyes Offshore Top Hat – Intl B.O. Preview". Deadline.com. Retrieved May 26, 2016. #'Jump up^' Nancy Tartaglione (June 20, 2016). "'Finding Dory' Splashes Out With $50.7M Offshore Opening; 'Warcraft' Crosses $200M In China – Intl Box Office Final". Deadline.com. Retrieved June 22, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Overseas23rdOpening_60-0 Jump up to:'''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Overseas23rdOpening_60-1 b''] Nancy Tartaglione (May 31, 2016). "'Alice' Sees $62.7M In Offshore Looking Glass; 'Warcraft' Scores $31.7M; 'X-Men' Cumes $183.4M – Int'l Box Office Final". Deadline.com. Retrieved June 1, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Forbes1_61-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Forbes1_61-1 b''] Scott Mendelson (May 29, 2016). "'Warcraft' Box Office: Video Game Adaptation Scores $31M In Overseas Debut". Forbes. Retrieved May 29, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Overseas24thOpening_62-0 Jump up to:''a] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Overseas24thOpening_62-1 b''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Overseas24thOpening_62-2 ''c] Nancy Tartaglione (June 5, 2016). "'TMNT 2' Powers Up $33M In Debut; 'Warcraft' Jumps To $69.6M Cume; 'X-Men' Crosses $400M WW – Intl B.O. Final". Deadline.com. Retrieved June 6, 2016. #'Jump up^' Nancy Tartaglione (June 11, 2016). "'Warcraft' At $144.7M In China Through Saturday; Offshore Headed Past $250M; 'Conjuring 2' Scares Up Strong Start". Deadline.com. Retrieved June 12, 2016. #'Jump up^' Vladimir Kozlov (May 29, 2016). "Russia Box Office: 'Warcraft' Debuts With $10.4M". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 1, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Overseas26thOpening_65-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-Overseas26thOpening_65-1 ''b] Nancy Tartaglione (June 19, 2016). "'Finding Dory' Splashes Out With $50.7M Offshore Opening; 'Warcraft' Crosses $200M In China – Intl Box Office Final". Deadline.com. Retrieved June 23, 2016. #'Jump up^' Charles Gant (June 7, 2016). "Triumphant Warcraft puts Ninja Turtles in the shadows at UK box office". The Guardian. Retrieved June 8, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-IBTimes_67-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-IBTimes_67-1 ''b] Matt Pressberg (May 26, 2016). "How 'Warcraft' Could Open Up Another Niche In China's Box Office". International Business Times. Retrieved May 29, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-China150_68-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-China150_68-1 ''b] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-China150_68-2 c''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-China150_68-3 ''d] Nancy Tartaglione (June 6, 2016). "'Warcraft' Sets China Record For Widest Release Ever, Wows With Pre-Sales; How Big Is Its Box Office Game?". Deadline.com. Retrieved June 6,2016. #'Jump up^' Pamela McClintock (June 7, 2016). "Box Office: Can 'Warcraft' Win the Battle Without the U.S.?". The Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved June 8, 2016. #^ [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-CFIproj_70-0 Jump up to:a''] [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Warcraft_(film)#cite_ref-CFIproj_70-1 ''b] Jonathan Papish (June 9, 2016). "On Screen China: 'Warcraft' Flouts Reviews, Draws Mostly-Male Crowd". China Film Insider. Retrieved June 10, 2016. #'Jump up^' Dave McNarry (June 6, 2016). "'Warcraft' Fever Hits China as Advance Sales Reach $20.4 Million". Variety. Retrieved June 6,2016. #'Jump up^' Nancy Tartaglione (June 8, 2016). "'Warcraft' Sets China Record For Biggest Thursday Ever; Crushes $90M+ In 2 Days". Deadline.com. Retrieved June 9, 2015. #'Jump up^' Fergus Ryan (May 5, 2016). "'Warcraft' Eyes $20B Gaming Market For Film Payoff in China". China Film Insider. Retrieved May 29, 2016. #'Jump up^' Scott Mendelson (June 8, 2016). "Box Office: 'Warcraft' Snags Jaw-Dropping $46 Million Opening Day In China". Forbes. Retrieved June 8, 2016. #'Jump up^' Brent Lang (June 8, 2016). "Box Office: 'Warcraft' Opens to Massive $46 Million in China". Variety. Retrieved June 8, 2016. #'Jump up^' Dave McNarry (June 9, 2016). "Box Office: 'Warcraft' Feasts on Record $90 Million in First Two Days in China". Variety. Retrieved June 9, 2016. #'Jump up^' Patrick Frater (June 12, 2016). "China Box Office: 'Warcraft' Dominates Unusual Holiday Weekend". Variety. Retrieved June 13, 2016. #'Jump up^' Nancy Tartaglione (June 15, 2016). "Is 'Warcraft's Outsized China Box Office A Game-Changer For Hollywood?". Deadline.com. Retrieved June 15, 2016. #'Jump up^' Nancy Tartaglione (June 26, 2016). "'Dory' Swims Past $100M Overseas; 'Pets' Is Cat's Meow In UK; 'Warcraft' Tops $400M WW – Intl Box Office". Deadline.com. Retrieved June 26, 2016. #'Jump up^' "Warcraft (2016)". Rotten Tomatoes. Fandango Media. Retrieved March 21, 2018. #'Jump up^' Berkshire, Geoff (May 24, 2016). "Film Review: 'Warcraft'". Variety. Variety Media, LLC. Retrieved May 28, 2016. #'Jump up^' Dowd, A.A. (Jun 8, 2016). "There's nothing immersive (or fun) about this world of Warcraft". The A.V. Club. Retrieved 20 June2016. #'Jump up^' O'Hara, Helen (May 26, 2016). "The World of Warcraft film script needed another read". British GQ. Condé Nast UK. Retrieved May 28, 2016. #'Jump up^' Robinson, Dave (May 30, 2016). "Warcraft: The Beginning – Film Review – Crash Landed". Crash Landed. Retrieved June 1, 2016. #'Jump up^' Giardina, Carolyn (January 10, 2016). "'Rogue One' Leads Visual Effects Society Feature Competition With 7 Nominations As 'Doctor Strange,' 'Jungle Book' Grab 6 Each". Hollywood Reporter. Retrieved January 10, 2016. #'Jump up^' Reed, Jane (July 5, 2016). "'WarCraft 2': Movie Sequel 'Tides Of Darkness': Second War On The Way". Jobs&Hire. Retrieved July 7, 2016. #'Jump up^' Briers, Michael (January 4, 2017). "Warcraft Director Duncan Jones Continues To Mull Over Sequel Possibilities". We Got This Covered. #'Jump up^' Marnell, Blair (January 6, 2017). "DUNCAN JONES HINTS AT POTENTIAL WARCRAFT 2 STORYLINES". Nerdist. External linkshttps://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Warcraft_(film)&action=edit&section=19 edit *Official website *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0803096/ Warcraft] on IMDb *[https://www.allmovie.com/movie/v583105 Warcraft] at AllMovie *[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=warcraft.htm Warcraft] at Box Office Mojo *[https://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/warcraft/ Warcraft] at Rotten Tomatoes |- ! scope="row"|Related articles | |- | colspan="2"| * Category * Book |} Categories: *2016 films *English-language films *2010s adventure films *2010s fantasy films *2016 3D films *American action adventure films *American 3D films *American adventure films *American fantasy adventure films *American fantasy films *American films *Atlas Entertainment films *Fantasy adventure films *Films scored by Ramin Djawadi *Live-action films based on video games *Films directed by Duncan Jones *Films produced by Thomas Tull *High fantasy films *IMAX films *Legendary Pictures films *Performance capture in film *Universal Pictures films *Warcraft *Works based on Blizzard video games *Orcs *Films shot in Vancouver *Tencent Pictures films Navigation menu *Not logged in *Talk *Contributions *Create account *Log in *Article *Talk *Read *Edit *View history Search *Main page *Contents *Featured content *Current events *Random article *Donate to Wikipedia *Wikipedia store Interaction *Help *About Wikipedia *Community portal *Recent changes *Contact page Tools *What links here *Related changes *Upload file *Special pages *Permanent link *Page information *Wikidata item *Cite this page Print/export *Create a book *Download as PDF *Printable version In other projects *Wikimedia Commons Languages 26 more *العربية *Deutsch *Español *Français *한국어 *Italiano *Русский *Tiếng Việt *中文 Edit links *This page was last edited on 4 April 2018, at 10:00.